


Day 4 (Masturbation)

by orphan_account



Series: Widogast 30 Day Nsfw Challenge [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The group is having trouble hunting a monster rampaging through towns, Caleb goes to a library to try and read up on what they might be hunting, but his body has plans other than reading.





	Day 4 (Masturbation)

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to do the 30 day nsfw otp challenge with the ship that slowly becoming my new favorite. It's been while since I've written, so its just trying to get me back into the swing of things again. Sorry if I'm a bit rusty especially with writing new characters. If you like it feel free to kudo, comment, or send encouragement.

     A sigh of annoyance passes through Caleb's lips as he closed the fifth book of monsters, he had skimmed through, and it felt as if he was getting absolutely no where. Of the large stack of books he had rounded up, that one seemed to be the most hopeful to have what they needed. Maybe not entirely a wasteful, in the third book there was a small section about possibly the monster they were hunting and he had memorized quiet a lot of information about various creature he hopes to never ever run into. It was a lead, but not the answer the Mighty Nein was hoping he could find. Taking another book off the pile on the desk, Caleb skims through the pages, sharp careful piercing blue eyes glancing over anything that related to what they were hunting for. As they travel to the Academy they had passed through three different towns explaining the same issue, a mysterious shadowy creature coming in the night killing people on a whim, each town offering a large amount of coin if they caught it. Double if they killed it with proof. A week of tracking it the group has turned up nothing. Nothing but more bodies and no clue what it even was that they were searching for. It could just be a group of assassins for all they know. None of the people that died were important politically in anyway, or any way similar. Young and old, rich and poor, shopkeepers to farmers, to crowns guard.

     The town they had just arrived in has yet to be hit by the creature, but seemed to be heading this way, the group some how made it here before it did. Jester, Mollymauk, and Fjord were walking around town, asking if anyone had seen or heard anything suspicious or odd lately. The less charismatic members of the group Yasha, Beau, and Nott were off refilling supplies and searching for a place to stake out for the night. Which left Caleb to his own means, he thought maybe books would be the answers, and this town was a bit more on the wealthier side had an impressive library. All he could hope was that his companions were doing better than he was. Caleb just memorized any weaknesses that similar creatures were affected by. Anything religious since it was a monstrosity possibly, sunlight was an option since the attacks only had occurred at night, and fire if either of those didn't work. There were a few other options but they were expensive or simple impossible for the Mighty Nein to do.

     Caleb should be at least a bit happy all things considered, he's had dreams of doing things like this, a library full of books, all the time in the world to curled up in a chair and read as many as wants. There were books on spells, any creature that you could think of, history, and he's sure sappy romance novels Jester would love. The best part though, for a five copper pieces you could rent out a private room in the back of the library, which was sound proof and exactly what Caleb needed. To his dismay though, he's stressed out more than he should be, frustration building with each page he turned. Unable to figure anything out, feeling just like it was a complete waste of his time. Pushing the book away, half way through the texts, with still nothing Caleb leans back in the seat, stretching his neck out, and undoing the kinks that had been built up from being hunched over.

     To make matter worse he feels himself growing half hard in his pants in frustration which is the last thing he should be thinking about right now. With a huff he presses his hand down on the growing bugle attempting to relieve himself a bit, so he could put his focus back on his work. Bringing the book back, he only gets through a few more paragraphs, before his cock decides it needed more attention than that. A insistent heavy weight in his pants. Which was no longer half hard, but now fully erect, and straining insistently against the front of his pants, thick and predominate through his thin trousers. He didn't have time to deal with this. Actually he hasn't had time to himself for a while now. They had been on the road for weeks now, fighting at practically every town or stop they were at, from bandits to abominations. Mollymauk and Caleb haven't been able to do anything the entire last week either, too exhausted for sex, let alone too tired for much of anything else either. It resonated through the entire group as well, but they wanted to push the last leg of their journey to the academy, so they could settle down somewhere a little more permanently.

     Running his hands up and down his thighs and taking a deep breath Caleb considers what he's going to do. He knew he couldn't possibly retain any information if his hormones were clogging up his brain. It should be safe right? The room was sound proof, and he paid so no one could come in here and bother him, plus it shouldn't take too long. It was just a quick moment to himself, is all, he was human and had needs. The mess being really the only thing he would have to worry about, and that could be wished away with a small cantrip. Getting a bit more comfortable Caleb spreads his thighs out a bit, moving his hand from his thigh to his crotch, grinding into his palm and giving the thick length a tender squeeze, instantly feeling better already. If this was the only moment he had for a while, Caleb was going to take his time, and really enjoy himself for as long as he could. He rubs himself until the friction of his cock against the cloth begins to become too much, then gently leans back, and pulls his pants down enough to free his aching dick.  
  
     It curls up against his stomach, flushed and a bright pink at the tip, a thin drop on pre-come sliding down the prominent vein. Caleb loosely wraps his hand around it tugging from root to tip, biting his lip to hold back a groan and throwing his head back, sinking deeper into the chair. Jacking himself progressively faster, only pausing for a second to lick his palm to make the glide easier, and canting his hips forward to fuck into the tight grip his hand made. Caleb's top teeth worried into his bottom lip, his quick whines escaping between deep harsh breaths, as his free hand runs through his hair. His cock is bright red at the tip, prominent deep purple veins, and pre-come is dribbling out the tip, making the slide that much easier. Alternating between sliding his fist up and down his dick as fast as he can and slowing down making a tighter grip making a little twist to his movements. Occasionally, Caleb will pause and play with the sensitive tip, sliding his thumb through the slick slit. His eyes are still squeezed shut imagining it was Mollymauk that was here instead, that it was Molly's hand on his cock instead, who would kiss him and whisper dirty things in his ear. Things he wish he could do to the tiefling right now if he was here. Maybe Mollymauk would be under the desk, using his wicked tongue and suck on Caleb's dick. Caleb having one hand fisted in Mollymauk's deep purple hair, maybe even fucking his throat, making Molly take his cock as deep as he could take it.

     Caleb almost doesn't hear the door click open, as someone enters the room, but he covers himself with his coat as quickly as possible, hiding his shame from whoever had interrupted him. "Sheisse!" He curses to himself in a thick accent. Of course, someone had to walk in on him, right as he was so close to. His dick was twitching in protest, painfully hard, even more so now that he was so close and had been denied his orgasm so suddenly. Why didn't he make sure the door locked. It doesn't take long to figure out who it was. "Sorry to interrupt, did you find anything yet?" Mollymauk asks walking in, his heeled boots clicking across the floor, with the barely there clang of jewelry bumping against one another with his smooth movement. To Caleb's benefit Mollymauk doesn't seem to notice right away, but Caleb can't bring himself to say anything right away, still mortified he had been caught red handed in his activities. There was no way he could hide this or pretend he was doing something else. It raises Mollymauk's suspicions right away not getting an answer or a simple greeting from his partner. Getting a few steps closer Mollymauk gets a pretty good idea of what might be happening and what he walked in on.

     "Well, hello gorgeous." Mollymauk purrs like a cat who had gotten the cream, perching himself on the edge of the desk, with a cocky grin written across his face he waits for Caleb to explain himself. Caleb still at a loss for words, buries his face in his hand, other hand still closed tightly around his coat. He's just glad it was Mollymauk of all people who decided to check in on him, it's his only saving grace in this predicament, but on the other hand his dick has not wavered because it's Mollymauk of all people who walked in. Caleb still hasn't answer or even attempted to explain himself, much to Molly's dismay, considering it was quiet adorable when Caleb was blushing and flustered, barely able to form his words. At least he was blushing. Hooking his shin through the chair leg, Molly moves it and Caleb closer towards him, and uses his tail to flick Caleb's hands away. To which Caleb seems to get the idea and drop his coat open reluctantly, his thick hard drooling cock still standing proudly, seemingly begging for attention from either of them now.

     Caleb's eyes finally look up meet Molly's face, the ridiculous grin covering his face, knowing he had caught him in a very embarrassing moment. What catches Caleb's eye the most is the bulge in Mollymauk's pants, so maybe it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. Either Molly had come in here with not so inocent plans in the first place, or he was into Caleb getting off without him. Knowing Mollymauk it could be either of them. "Keep going." Mollymauk's voice echoes in Caleb's ears, a touch deeper than his typical voice sounded, his pupils probably blown as wide as Caleb's were. Caleb hesitates for a moment, hand shaking a bit, as he barely touched his cock, which twitches once again in his hand. Closing his eyes again Caleb tries to pretend Mollymauk isn't there, not exactly thrilled about this, but he still really wanted to get off and he's done it with Mollymauk plenty of times. He wanted to leave and get out of here, probably toss himself into a river, at the very least never talk to Mollymauk ever again.

     A moment passes and Caleb gets back into his groove, dancing the line of getting close to his climax, and he starts to lose his ambitions again. It's easier now that he can smell Mollymauk's distinct smell of expensive lavender perfume he wears, with a mix of the tieflings own specific smell, more prominent with the sweat after walking around town in the hot sun. Caleb has the fresh image of Molly, legs spread out across the desk, heavy bulge in the ridiculous pants he wears, face filled with sexual excitement. A moan makes his eyes peak open, looking up to see Mollymauk somehow looking more gorgeous than he had last seen him. The purple tiefling had slipped his coat off, billowed around the desk, the colorful pants now pushed down and hugging his thick thighs, one arm holding the lip of the table, and the other hand wrapped around Molly's cock. The flushed purple dick, which was slightly smaller than Caleb's but a bit thicker which was drooling already, a bit of pre-come hanging off the tip that drips onto the table slowly that Caleb wants to lean forward and lick up. Mollymauk must have pulled his out and started touching himself shortly after, his eyes are half lidded, watching as Caleb jerked himself off. "Come here." Caleb moaned out, reaching out to grab at Mollymauk's knee, pulling him closer. He slips off the desk and straddles Caleb's thinner thighs instantly, pinning Caleb to the chair, both of their cocks nudging against each other making the fluids mix into a sticky mess.

     Caleb changes his grip, holding both of their dicks in a tight grip together, a wet slide of their pre-come mixing together, as they fuck into Caleb's hand. It rough, dirty, and fast, both of them panting and moans mixing together filling the private room. Caleb's hand squeezing and twisting occasionally, helping each of them get closer and closer until. "Molly, I'm gonna-" Caleb doesn't get to finish his sentence, before Mollymauk's lips lock with his, wet wicked tongue right away tangling with his. Caleb whimpers into Mollymauk's mouth as he comes, losing the battle for dominance, come spraying against his coat and landing a bit on Molly, who comes a few seconds later. Molly bites down on Caleb's bottom lip, sharp teeth puncturing the thick flesh, the faint taste of copper filling both of their mouths, as a second wave of come covers Caleb's hand as he jerks both of them through it together.

     Mollymauk leans back against the desk, panting, and catching his breath slowly, "That was good." He manages out between gasps for air. Caleb gives Mollymauk a bit of a dirty look, shaking his head, "Never speak of this again." Guilt was settling back into Caleb's chest, not as much about getting off with Molly in a somewhat public space, but defiling a library more for some reason. These books were sacred, they could have done this is a loo or something. A quick movement of fingertips Caleb cast prestidigitation on both of them, cleaning up the cum and a bit of dirt off both of them. Mollymauk pulls himself back up on the desk, tucking his cock back in in trousers, and putting his cloak back on, not a single bit of shame evident on his face. "Did you find anything interesting?" Mollymauk asks to change the subject quickly in fear of Caleb's wrath, glancing through the book open on the desk, he had almost sat on. "Ah, a bit. Not as much as I'd like to have found. No real specifics." Caleb explains what little he did find, as he tucks himself back in as well, and attempts to put his hair back in pace with his hands.

     "What about you lot? Has anyone heard anything?" Mollymauk shrugs at Caleb's question, tying off the sleeve on his coat. "I doubt it, no body has really heard or seen anything. I gave up after a while and came to see how you were doing. See if you needed any help." The last bit has Mollymauk smirking again, that Caleb can't decide if he wants to smack or kiss off the tiefling's face. Caleb instead gets to his slightly wobbly feet and starts collecting the books back up, "Let's get going, I doubt I'll find anything more." Mollymauk takes half the books in his arms, following closely behind Caleb tail swinging behind him happily, as he returns the monster books to the librarian to put back where they belong. Mollymauk can tell the slight frustration Caleb has is diminishing slowly as they walk down the street, heading towards the center of town where they were going to meet up with the rest of the Mighty Nein, when they were all finished. It might be pushing his luck, but he slaps Caleb's ass as they walk, and the second glare he gets for the day is definitely worth it.


End file.
